The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to buried channel transistor and methods of manufacturing the same.
In order to increase the channel length, transistors including recessed channels and gate structures buried in the recessed channels have been developed. As semiconductor devices become more and more integrated and design rules decrease, acquiring sufficient channel regions becomes difficult, even with the use of the recessed channels.